When settlement for commodities is performed in mass merchandisers and the like, transaction processing apparatuses such as POS terminals are used.
Among the transaction processing apparatuses, there is a transaction processing apparatus including a display with touch panel and a card reader. The display with touch panel functions as a GUI (Graphical User Interface) that can perform both display of processing content and operation input. When various magnetic cards such as a credit card and a point card and an IC card are inserted in the card reader and slid, the card reader reads data recorded in the cards. When commodities are sold by using the transaction processing apparatus, first, an operator touch-operates the display with touch panel to register sold commodity data. The transaction processing apparatus performs cash settlement for receiving, from a customer, cash corresponding to a subtotal amount calculated on the basis of registered commodity data or card settlement for reading, with the card reader, information stored in a magnetic card such as a credit card or a cash card presented by the customer and transmitting settlement information to a card company. In recent years, the card settlement tends to increase. Stores take measures against such tendency by issuing original cards and granting privileges such as points when the card settlement is performed.
The card settlement involves probability that a person who is not an owner of a card illegally acquires the card and performs payment using the card. Therefore, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-155254, it is a general practice to perform identity authentication by causing a customer to input a personal identification number of a card.
In recent years, in some case, a transaction employing an identity authentication system that uses biometrics information such as face image data of a customer is performed.
Some customer desires to personally perform sliding of a card through a card reader and various kinds of operation for ending a transaction for fear of leakage of card information. When a display and an input device are provided on a customer side as in a commodity sales data processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-155254, the customer himself or herself can easily perform operation concerning card settlement. However, in the case of a small transaction settlement apparatus not including a display and an input device on a customer side, the customer himself or herself cannot perform operation concerning card settlement unless a setting direction of the transaction processing apparatus is changed to set display of a display with touch panel in front of the customer any time.
In performing identity authentication using face image data as the biometrics information, it is necessary to photograph the face image data at an appropriate angle. When the small transaction processing apparatus is used, it is necessary to separately prepare a device exclusively used for photographing and photograph a face of a customer from an appropriate position and an appropriate angle. Therefore, when the device exclusively used for photographing is separately prepared in this way, a setting space has to be secured and, moreover, the arrangement of devices around a register is complicated.